Killjoy
Australian Circuit Deakin Kalloway started out training at the Hitman's Gym in Sunshine, Victoria, Australia with the legendary George "Hitman" Julio himself. Gaining a great respect for the business along with a great amount of skill, Deakin found himself wrestling in the ring for the first time after only 6 months of training. Some thought that Deakin wasn't ready for the ring after the small amount of training, but he soon proved them wrong. While Deakin tried to focus on the more technical aspects of old school wrestling that he was taught, he quickly found himself pushed into the more brutal hardcore style of wrestling which would serve him well on the USA circuit. During his time on the Australian circuit, Deakin found himself facing off against a lot of the veterans of the ring and quickly came to realize that he would not be able to pushing himself further without getting other experiences in the ring. So once he finished up his final feud in his home federation, Deakin packed his bags and moved to the United States to further his career. USA Circuit The USA circuit started out hard for Deakin, who when arriving in the USA, took on the more gimmicked name of Killjoy. While he tried to break into the big time scene in the USA he found that his skills were not up to scratch, so Killjoy went down to the minor leagues, eventually getting a small spot in the Extreme Wrestling Alliance (EWA(1)). This spot wasn't all it turned out to be as Killjoy spent weeks upon weeks trying to get a match on EWA TV only have be held down by the groups more dominant faction and its leader, Ruthless. After weeks of being pushed about by the political aspects of the business, Killjoy made his debut by running out and destroying Ruthless after Ruthless had just finished a long and hard fought match. This proved to be his undoing because the office used this to turn Killjoy out of the company. Killjoy finally found fame by winning the Uncut Wrestling Federation's Intercontinental title at the end of its opening tournament. It was also at this time that backstage, Killjoy was shown the ins and outs of running a federation and eventually became the UWF booker. Again fate worked against Killjoy as the owner of the federation took all the money and left Killjoy unable to keep the federation together. But by this time Killjoy had gained a second home in Ravenous World Order where he won the hardcore title in the best hardcore match of that federations history; but because he beat the boss for the title, Killjoy was sent packing. Now having a less than stellar reputation in the wrestling world, Killjoy was lucky enough to find out one of the EWA's(1) most popular wrestlers, Gravetaker, had opened his own federation after the EWA folded and wanted Killjoy as the top star. Gaining the Fatal Wrestling Federation's World Heavyweight championship, Killjoy felt renewed and continued to grow in his skills as a professional wrestler, including small stints of going back home to Australia to show off his new belt and skills. Time continued on, federations opened and close and Killjoy went through a lot of places winning title after title and gaining immense popularity where ever he went. It wasn't till he was working in Insane Rage Wrestling Corporation and World Brawl Wrestling (Two companies that hated each other) that Killjoy began to feel the strain of life on the road and also the pressures of being one of the best. This lead Killjoy down a dark path of drinking and women that would have brought Killjoy to his end if the owners of both federations hadn't given him something else to do, that being train others. Killjoy began training many WBW & IRWC superstars including Roadkill, Incubus & Kaleb, all of whom went on to become the next generation of superstars in their respective federations. Once WBW & IRWC became one company, only to fold a few weeks later, Killjoy sought out new federations and ended up in two of them; Lost Soul Wrestling and Extreme Hardcore Wrestling, both of which billed Killjoy as an insanely hardcore wrestler with amazing charisma and the ability to manipulate people into doing what he wanted. During this time Killjoy helped out more with both federations, helping mostly to book matches and storylines to get people interested in the product and both federations thrived and even partnered up to help each other with talent exchanges. In both these federations Killjoy became a top star, capturing the LSW World Heavyweight title a record 3 times. However rumors of Killjoy getting favors for his work inside LSW caused what most would call the "Riddick Swerve" (See Controversy). But like all good federations, EHW closed, with LSW following a few years later. But luckily some of the LSW talent had found a new home, Underground Championship Wrestling Federation then eventually United Livewire Wrestling. Killjoy appeared on ULW's Paranoia 1, their biggest event of the year telling everyone that he was going to send ULW into a hardcore revolution. Killjoy tore his way through ULW's ranks but never seemed to be able to crack the main event scene. This was due to the owner not liking Killjoy's look, gimmick or promo style; something the two would but heads on many times through the years Killjoy stayed in ULW. One happy thing to happen to Killjoy was that he teamed with Robin Brooks, a young rookie who would eventually serve as Killjoy's girlfriend on ULW TV shows and bringing the former hardcore specialist heel to a more face persona, something that gained him the ULW World Heavyweight Championship on the Annihilation brand. Also during his time in ULW, Killjoy developed a long standing feud with Psycho, a guy whom he had battled in UCWF for a time. The two would battle year after year trying to get into the ring against each other only to be sidetracked with something else. The two finally butted heads at Paranoia 2 where Killjoy defeated Psycho in an amazingly bloody hardcore match. The following year, Killjoy's career continued on with Killjoy trying to regain his reputation as one of the most blood thursty wrestlers in the business, this ended with Killjoy taking on Chapel at Paranoia 3. Killjoy began to lose passion for the sport at this point; over 10 years on the road was really taking its toll now and Killjoy decided to leave the business for good. Retirement Killjoy announced his retirement quite a few times over the years, doing what people commonly refer to as "a Terry Funk" where he would retire only to come back 3 to 6 months later. Killjoy finally retired from wrestling after a 3 week stint in Supreme Championship Wrestling and moved with his now real life girlfriend, Robin Brooks, to Canada where Killjoy opened up a training school. The training school is where Robin Brooks trained with Killjoy during her rookie year in ULW, now the school has over 20 students, including Killjoy's personal prodigy Damien Monoxide and Robin's younger sister, Bailey Brooks Return to the ring Resently, Killjoy has been spotted at IWC shows, getting involved on-screen with Robin Brooks (who has a relationship with current IWC World Champion Hurse). Controversy Killjoy has been the center of many controversies over the years. None more famous then the "Riddick Swerve" in LSW where Killjoy, under orders of the owner, Marlica McDeath, lied down in the center of the ring for the three count against Riddick in a major LSW World Heavyweight champonship bout. Later in the show, Marlica came back out calling Riddick a "no-good whining prick who cried because he wasn't the champion all the time". She fired Riddick on the spot and gave the championship back to Killjoy. In ULW, Killjoy walked out of the company only days before he was scheduled to face off in a match against Curtis Jack. This was because of a disagreement between Killjoy and the ULW owner, Sheryl Marie Grey over the fact that Killjoy was scheduled to lose the bout to Jack, who was considered a favourite by the Grey family who owned the company. Sick of being used as a stepping stone for Mrs. Grey's friends and brown nosers, Killjoy left ULW for a term of 6 months, only to return when other management convinced him to. Personal life Before meeting Robin Brooks in ULW, Killjoy had dated Angel (a former OMW/LSW wrestler), and Tigeress (EHW's owners daughter). But once Deakin met Robin Brooks, the two continued to stay together even after he left ULW and she was given a storyline romance with other characters. They both know that what is on air is not real, the two continue to live happily in Canada with Robin's younger sister and their puppy dog Faith. Championships Held Uncut Wrestling Federation - Intercontinental Champion Raven World Order - Hardcore Champion Fatal Wrestling Federation - Tag Team Champion (w/Nemesis), Heavyweight Champion (x2) Extreme Wrestling Alliance(2) - European Champion World Brawl Wrestling - Hardcore Champion (x2), Tag Team Champion (w/Roadkill) (x2), Extreme Champion Insane Rage Wrestling Corporation - Intercontinental Champion, TV \ Hardcore Champion, United States Champion, Stable Champion (w/The Band), King Of The Ring (2000) Extreme Hardcore Wrestling - European Champion, Tag Team Champion (w/Dissident), Intercontinental Champion, Hardcore Champion (x4) Lost Soul Wrestling - LSW Tag Team Champion (w/Hardcore Wreck) (x3), World Heavyweight Champion (x3), LSW Mixed Tag Team Champion (w/Tigeress, w/Angel) (x2), "Whatchamacallit" Champion, League Champion (x2), Male Wrestler Of The Year (2001), Crazy Mo'Fro (2002) World Wrestling Entertainment Federation - European Champion Nation Of Wrestling - Crusierweight Champion, Heavyweight Champion Underground Championship Wrestling Federation - International Champion, European Champion United Livewire Wrestling - European Champion, World Heavyweight Champion (Annihilation Version, Tag Team Champion (w/Robin Brooks) Category:CharactersCategory:WrestlersCategory:Australian charactersCategory:IWC Wrestlers